The Unspoken Words
by CarlotaVicsFanFics
Summary: This is our first fic and it was written right after episode 5x05 of NCIS: Los Angeles, hope you all like it and please leave your opinion bellow.
1. Chapter 1 - Speechless

Deeks gave Hetty the key for his motorcycle, he knew that sooner or later he would have to give it to her.

The four fabulous and the geeks end out going out for a beer without their boss.

Later when they got to the bar, they sat in a free table, they seem to be all laughing for no particular reason, the employee asked them what did they want to drink or eat, they all asked for beers, except Nell, she would always go for a cup of tea.

Kensi ordered a hot dog and Deeks ordered a hamburger with chips. After they ordered, Sam and Callen looked at them with a weird look.

Deeks asked: - Okay, what the hell is going on with you guys? Why have you guys been staring at me and Kensi the whole night, I'm curious so could you please tell us what have we done?

- Yeah, you're acting really weird around us. Is it something that we said?! – Exclaimed Kensi, worried that her friends might be mad at her and Deeks.

Nell, Eric, Sam and Callen awkwardly looked at each other, trying to find a way to tell them what they saw on the other day. Finally, the team leader took the word and said: - Well, we have something to tell you guys.

- What is it? – asked Kensi, concerned.

Callen didn't knew how to say it, his hands were sweaty and he was nervous because he knew that he would make Kensi and Deeks feel awkward and uncomfortable with each other but he couldn't keep that secret anymore, he just had to say it.

- Remember on that day that you and Sam were tortured? You were wearing wires, remember? – Said Callen , without being able of even looking at them.

- Yeah, so? – Said Deeks, without having a clue of what his friend was about to say.

- Well, humm... We were all in Ops: Me, Hetty, Nell, Eric and Granger and hummm... We know that you guys hummm... Kissed... – Said Callen , knowing that he just dropped a bomb.

In that precise moment the waiter came and brought their orders and said:

- Enjoy your meal!

The environment was very heavy and Kensi and Deeks were just speachless, without knowing what to respond...

Their meal was already on the table, Deeks looked down to his dinner while Kensi looked at him with a strange and worried look, they have been trying not to talk about it for as long as they could, but now, that was not possible, everyone knew about that kiss.

Nell was feeling really bad about it, her friendship with Kensi was truth about all, she knew she should have told her before, she knew that she shouldn't have let the things get to a point where everybody was confronting them with the kiss.

Sam looked at G with baffling eyes, he didn't dare to say anything about that, torture was still burning in Deeks mind, but the kiss was flaming, he owed Deeks for the rest of his life, he wouldn't talk about the kiss anyway.

Suddenly they all stared at them, Kensi and Deeks were feeling really confused about what happened 4 months before, they weren't ready to talk about that to each other, even less with all of them.

Kensi stood up, looked softly down while her eyes were turning red, she was still speechless, she left them all looking at her as she slowly moved to the counter to pay the dinner that she didn't even touch on.

She had little tears running thru her face, Kensi Marie Blye was crying, because she didn't knew what to say, because she had poor communication skills, so as Deeks.

Everybody in that table was feeling like someone should go and see if she was ok, but no one dared, they all knew that the only person that she wanted to talk to in that moment was Deeks, he was worried about her too, but he was afraid to talk to her about the kiss, he was still suffering from his PSTD.

Sam made a gesture with his hand for Deeks to go see if Kensi was fine, as soon as he saw it, he ran away to the back door and looked for Kensi.

- Kens... - he said.


	2. Chapter 2 - Touché

- Kens... - he said

Kensi cleaned up her tears as fast as she could, she doesn't even knew why she was crying.

- Yeah?

- I just want you to know that I don't care that they know that... hmm... - Deeks' voice was shaking.

- That we kissed - Kensi nervously interrupted him

- And I...

- And you don't want it to happen never again - Kensi completed his phrase again.

- Who said that? Because if someone told you that, then they are completely wrong. - Deeks quickly said it.

Kensi stayed in silent, Deeks kept talking.

- And please Kensi, don't try to finish my sentences this time. Look, I don't care if they know about the kiss, sooner or later they would.

- That's not the problem, they could have told us before. - Kensi muttered.

- We didn't even talk about that, and don't try to blame my poor communication skills again.

- You never... - Kensi was starting her long speech pointing out his flaws when Deeks interrupted:

- Because I never say what I mean? I'm not good at talking Kens!

Kensi started walking to her car without saying one single word. Deeks couldn't accept that awkward silence so he pulled her arm and unexpectedly kissed her. Nell was watching all of that from the back door but she would dare to interrupt them.

Kensi didn't stop the kiss till she heard a known voice.

Eric jumped out and while he put his arm around Nell's back, he innocently said, a little louder than what he should:

- Nell, it's happening again!

Kensi and Deeks looked at each other, embarrassed for what just happened and Nell looked at Eric with a death glare, because he had just interrupted their kiss. Kensi ran to the car, still cleaning up her tears, and Deeks ran after her, but she put the car to work as fast as she could so she didn't have to face what just happened. Deeks got in his car and drove to her house, where she was already. He rang the bell twice, and she opened the door on her pajamas and still crying.

- Hi fern, I don't know if you realize but Nell almost killed Eric for interrupting our moment. - Deeks said in tone of joke.

Kensi cleaned her tears at once and forced a smile.

- Fern? Really Deeks? - She warned- What the hell are you doing here?

- I'm sorry I haven't brought any cronuts, but I mean, New York is a bit far away from here and I was running out of time. - He kept joking about the situation.

- So, Deeks, are you going to use words this time or i should go inside and get my gun to make you run out of my house? - Kensi said it in an arrogant way.

- Ouch, Touché. - He smiled - I'm going to use words. I guess. If you want me to. - He became a little nervous about what he was going to say - Kens, that kiss was what I meant, not all I meant, but the only way I found out to kinda tell you what I mean.

Kensi was really afraid and confused about her feelings in that precise moment, she looked down, and she avoided to talk looking at his lovely blue eyes, she tried to change the subject and make him go away. She was afraid of her instincts. There was a really uncomfortable silence again, but Deeks wouldn't dare to kiss her again, he was getting confused about her feelings on him.

- I'm tired, see you tomorrow, partner. - She said.

- Take your beauty sleep Sugar Bear - He said with a smile on his face while walking to his car - Just kidding, Kensi, Just kidding.

In the next day, Kensi was late to work because she didn't get any sleep that night. When she got there, Sam, Callen and Deeks were sitting at their desks and started awkwardly looking at her. She said:

- I'm sorry for yesterday, I should've stayed with you guys. My attitude was pretty childish.

- My fault - Callen took his responsibilities.

- And it was just a kiss. - Kensi completed, not really sure of what she had just said.

Deeks looked at her a little bit disappointed and Sam made a weird expression because they all knew that it was much more than that.

Hetty suddenly appeared and told Kensi and Deeks to stay downstairs with her while Callen and Sam go up with Eric.

Kensi and Deeks sat down anxiously waiting for what Hetty was about to say.

- Mr. Deeks, Mrs. Blye, a cup of tea? - She said pointing at her mug.

'' No thanks '' they said in unison.

Hetty kept going:

- Like you obviously know, I can't allow...


	3. Chapter 3 - Undercover

'' No thanks '' they said in unison.

Hetty kept going:

- Like you obviously know, I can't allow you to be at work without an undercover assignment once in a while, because it helps you to trust more on your partner! – Hetty said with her infinite wisdom.

Kensi and Deeks started to awkwardly look at each other, and Kensi nervously asked:

- But... We would be undercover as a couple?

- Of course, as Melissa and Justin, like you did the last time! – Said Hetty, with enthusiasm.

Kensi and Deeks didn't knew what to say, because things were really awkward between them lately so an undercover mission would be really weird for them to do.

-And when would that assignment be? - Asked Deeks, hoping that it would be by the time they have admitted their feelings for each other.

- Well, Eric and Nell are going to inform you about the case and you can start right after that! - Said Hetty, knowing that this mission would be just what they needed to get together, but until then it will be a long ride with a lot of bumps in the road.

After Nell and Eric told them about the case, they headed to their car and started driving to the crime scene. Deeks broke the silence and the heavy atmosphere that was in the air by saying:

- Are you nervous?

- For what? – Asked Kensi, nervous for his answer.

- You know, for our undercover mission? – Answered Deeks, knowing what had happened the last time they were undercover as a couple.

- Should I? - Said Kensi, afraid for what he was going to say next.

- No, of course not! – Deeks exclaimed, but he lied.

- Good! – Kensi said.

- Awesome! – Said Deeks, faking a smile.

They got to the crime scene, where they met with Callen and Sam.

- So, what did Hetty wanted to talk with you guys? – Said G.

- She told us that we're going on an undercover mission, again. – Kensi informed, while she looked at the dead body in front of her.

- That sounds fun! – Said Sam, missing undercover missions.

- Yeah, this whole situation couldn't be funnier! – Said Deeks, always trying to light up the air.

Right after they left the crime scene they got to the house where they would be staying on their undercover assignment, and it was 10 pm already.

- So hummm... Are we going to sleep in the same bed, like on that other time? - Said Deeks, nervous for Kensi's answer.

- Well hummm... I guess we have to, right? – Said Kensi, with a low voice.

- Yeah, so that nobody has suspicious about us. – Said Deeks, trying to mentalize that he was about to lay in the same bed as the woman he was in love with, and there was nothing he could do about it.

- Okay. – Said Kensi, faking a smile.

Kensi was driving down the road, it was a pretty street full of fancy houses, most of people there were having dinner and a few ones were still walking their dogs. Deeks started to think that he could have brought Monty for this assignment.

In the end of the road there was a pastel blue house, it was a mansion, lots of windows and a small garden ahead, that house was the only one that didn't have any decoration from Halloween, just a big board with a pumpkin and the words ' For Rent ' written in.

Deeks was really nervous, so was Kensi. They were Melissa and Justin again, it seemed like Hetty was playing them, that mission was their first kiss, it had been lots of time since they were that super happy married couple.

Deeks looked at the window from the passenger's side and said:

- It's our new house wifey, welcome home.

- Don't even start with the damn nicknames! - Said Kensi, starting to get nervous.

- Sorry sunshine, I just love our cute nicknames. - Said Deeks, trying to light up the atmosphere, like always.

- Ugh, why do I even try? – Kensi muttered.

They got into the house and it was just beautiful! And suddenly Kensi started crying.

- Hey, what are you crying? - Asked Deeks, curious and worried about his partner.

- It's just that... This is the perfect life: a big house, a husband... I don't think I'll ever have any of those things... – Kensi sadly said, while cleaning up her tears.

- Look Kensi, I used to think the same, until I met you. You gave me hope to carry on, and to believe that one day I'll have what I dream about now. - Confessed Deeks, with tears on his eyes too.

- Deeks, I'm so sorry but I just can't deal with all of this right now. I just... I just need some time and space, ok? - Kensi blurted, cleaning up her tears.

- Yeah, sure... I'm sorry for... This... – Deeks muttered, not sure of what he has saying.

- No, no, no, I'm sorry. There will be a time for us to talk about humm... Our thing, it's just not right now. Right now, I just need a tight hug. – Kensi joked, trying to light up the air.

In that precise moment, Deeks hugged her as hard as he could, thinking that she wasn't kidding. They wanted to be in each other arms forever, but that's when someone knocked the door. They immediately stopped hugging and, worried about who would be knocking at their door at 10 p.m., Deeks opened the door.

There was an old women, a widow, around her 80's, white hair and a lovely face, she looked really kind and harmless, the type of old person that would be still awake at night looking for new faces to talk to, looking for company.

- Hello, my name is Mary and I wanted to present myself to you, since you are the new neighbors, right? – The old lady introduced herself, adjusting her glasses.

– Yeah, that's us. I'm Justin and she's Melissa, my wife. – Deeks was feeling weirdly good for calling Kensi his wife.

- Nice to meet you! I'm sorry to bother you two lovebirds! - Exclaimed the old lady with enthusiasm.

- Bye, Good night! Nice to meet you too! - Thanked Kensi, smiling and closing the door at the same time.

- I'm hungry, are you hungry? - Asked Deeks, trying to change the subject.

- Yeah, I'm starving, I'll order some pizza, what do you think? – Kensi proposed, politely.

- Yeah, that sounds… yummy. I'm going to take a quick shower and I'll be right back, okay? - Said Deeks, who was really hungry.

- Don't miss the dinner Justin. - Said Kensi, knowing that Deeks was going to sing out loud in the shower.

Deeks looked at every single detail of the house while he was taking off his clothes for the shower, he finally found a bathroom and while the water was getting warmer he was playing with his hair on the mirror.

As soon as he took his shower, Deeks realized that he had left all his cleaned clothes in boxes downstairs, he got a towel around his waist and he came down.

- Baby, where are my clothes? - He asked.

- They're in the living room, go to our room and I'll take them there. - Said Kensi, while she put the table.

Deeks went to their room and started to look himself at the mirror, when suddenly Kensi showed up with the box with his clothes and in that precise moment his towel fell. He immediately picked it up and Kensi, who had seen literally everything, said:

- Well Justin, here's your clothes.

- Thanks. And... Sorry about... The towel... It just failed... - Said Deeks, kind of embarrassed for what just happened.

- It's ok, I didn't see anything. - Kensi lied.

- It was a big ''anything'', just saying. - Deeks laughed while his cheeks blushed.

- Oh, shut up! - Kensi busted out laughing while looking down, blushed too.

- I'm your husband Melissa, keep calm. Anyway is the pizza here already? – Deeks asked, trying to change the subject.

- Yeah, let's eat! - Exclaimed Kensi, hungry already.


	4. Chapter 4 - Nicknames

- Oh, shut up! - Kensi busted out laughing while looking down, blushed too.

- I'm your husband Melissa, keep calm. Anyway is the pizza here already? - Deeks asked, trying to change the subject.

- Yeah, let's eat! - Exclaimed Kensi, hungry already.

The pizza was delicious, it had extra cheese and tomatoes. They ate it all and the dessert, made by Kensi, was also delicious. They decided to sit in the living room watching TV and they started watching a movie about a woman and a man who were in love with each other but wouldn't admit their feelings for each other and they immediately related to their situation.

They were both feeling uncomfortable about that movie, Deeks tried to break the ice:

- I thought you didn't like this type of movies.

- They're not my favorite, but that's all we got. - Kensi answered.

- A horror movie at 3 a.m. would be kinda scary, not that I am scared, are you scared? - Deeks quickly said.

- Are you kidding? Is it 3 a.m. already? We should go upstairs. - Kensi said.

- Got you Fern, let's go upstairs, wanna make a baby? Let's make a baby, what about a ninja mutant assassin? - Deeks joked.

- That was not what I meant, let's go upstairs and take some sleep. - Kensi answered.

- At least you didn't get mad at me when I... - Deeks said without a change of finishing his sentence.

- And don't you dare to call me Fern. - Kensi interrupted him.

- Ouch, you just did.

Deeks had to wait for Kensi to dress her pajama so he could get in the room and sleep. They got to bed but they couldn't sleep, because it was getting harder and harder to hide their feelings for each other, especially when they were sleeping in the same bed. They had been undercover as a couple one year ago and they also slept in the same bed but their feelings for each other weren't as strong and visible as they were now.

They were sleeping back to back, Deeks turned and softly touched Kensi's hair, she moved slowly. They couldn't sleep, they were pretending to be sleeping so no one would talk about the fact that they were sleeping together.

- Are you awake Kens - Deeks muttered.

- I just can't - She answered while she turned to his face.

- I know thinks look kinda awkward here, do you want me to move to the floor? Or maybe the sofa downstairs? If you want me to go, I will. - He said.

- No! - Kensi said with certainty - Stay here, it's not you, it's us, you can't go away, it would probably blow our cover.

- Yeah, it would. Let's just try to sleep, ok? - Deeks proposed.

He sweetly hugged her while she whispered '' Ok '' and they both slumbered together, feeling each other's breaths and heartbeats.

When they woke up they realized they were snuggled so Kensi immediately got up and went to the bathroom. She looked at the mirror, trying to metalize herself that she had slept in the same bed as her partner, the guy she was in love with, and they even snuggled! She just couldn't do this anymore, she needed to know if Deeks felt what she felt for him. She realized he was in love for her when he kissed, but after the torture she didn't knew what to think anymore. She got out of the bathroom and Deeks was already up, worried and looking for her.

- There are you Melissa! I was getting worried. - Deeks said.

- I was just in the bathroom. - Kensi informed.

- That's what i thought... So, did you sleep well? - He asked.

- Hm, yes, perfectly to be honest. - She answered.

- I am the best sleeping partner you could ever ask for. - Deeks said all at once - Admit it fern!

- Fern? Again? Really? - Kensi annoyingly said.

- I have to use nicknames to talk to you, I mean, if I dont, we get blown up, and I cant just call you Melissa all time, it sounds pretty weird to me. Kensi is just a beautiful name, if I had to replace it, let me replace it with something sweet - He quickly said.

- Shh - Somebody could be watching their room, she couldn't let him say her real name - I have something to say, and i really have to say it now.

- I'm all ears! - He spoke.

- Thank you for everything, I would not be able to be this happy without you as my partner, and without our thing, our ''thing'' is what makes our partnership what it is. I just thought you should know it. - She blurted.

- Just admit that you are in love with me, that you can't resist all of this hotness. - Deeks tried to change the subject.

- Nobody can talk serious with you, that's so annoying! - Kensi threw the towel for him and got out of the room. - I am going to do some jogging to get some WI-FI, I'll be back at 10.

- See you Sugar Bear, I'll make something for breakfast. - He said.

When Kensi came back, there was a big table full of bread, cereals, butter, cheese, orange juice, everything you can possibly want for breakfast, and it was all made by Deeks, and he was waiting for her so they could eat together.

- I'm home. - Kensi shouted.

- What do you want to eat Baby Girl? - Deeks asked.

- I see that you made lots of food... That's exactly the way i like it - Kensi said.

- And I bet you're seeing that I'm a dream husband, 365 days of heaven, babe. - Deeks tried to be funny.

Kensi laughed and blushed.

- Eric called, we have to meet with them today for news. - She informed while she was starting to eat a big donnut.

- At what time? - Deeks asked.

- By 11 - Kensi answered.

- That's okay, we still have around one hour to get there. Are you going to try to make some biscuits for the neighbors like you did the last time? - Deeks joked.

- Maybe, why don't you try to make them yourself? I mean, you look way better in the kitchen than what I do. - She replied.

- You're saying that I am hot? I guess you just said that I am hot. You just said that I am hot! Like I said, 365 days of heaven. - He tried to be amusing again.

- That was definitely... not what I said! - Kensi looked annoyed.

- But that doesn't mean that you haven't thought about that. - Deeks insisted.

- However, I'm going to have a shower now, get ready for work, Deeks. - Kensi said while turning her back on him and moving upstairs.

- Justin! - Deeks corrected her, not waiting for her answer anyway.

Kensi had already taken her bath and they were now driving to ops. Once they got there, Eric and Nell informed them that two of their neighbors were probably professional killers, but they had to get more information about them, so Hetty realized that a dinner would be perfect for that, but it would have to be Kensi and Deeks inviting Josh and Kelly, the couple that lived right next to them, and that was suspect of being a killer.

Deeks and Kensi headed back to their cover house and then went to the "killers" house to invite them to have some dinner that night. It was Kelly, the woman, who opened the door.

- Sorry to interrupt your lunch if that's the case. I'm Melissa and he is my husband Justin. - Kensi started.

- Nice to meet you, you both look like a good couple, just married? - Kelly tryed to look nice.

- Just married. - Deeks quickly replied.

- I see. I'm Kelly, my husband is working now, but I'm sure that we would be enchanted to meet you too guys. What can i do for you? - Kelly kept going.

- Today is my husband's birthday and we are from Michigan, so we dont know much people here, and you are the closest neighbors we have, so, do you want to join us for dinner tonight? - Kensi invited the supposed killer.

- That would be a pleasure! We'll both be there in your house around 8 - Kelly said pointing at their cover house - okay?

- Great. - Deeks said - It's going to be great, let's go Melissa, let's get our house cleaned.

Deeks and Kensi headed to their cover house, and as soon as he closed the door, Kensi started yelling at him.

- Let's get our house cleaned? Really? You're saying that I don't clean the house?

- Here we go again. - Deeks muttered.

- If you want the things better done, you can always do it yourself. - Kensi continued.

- That's okay, sweetie. But you know that you aren't that kind of clean and tidy person. - Deeks said, a little bit scared.

- You meant I'm dirty, Justin?

- No, no, no! - He was abashed - You won, I don't know what to say, you can use it now, go ahead, Fern, you can't say it.

- Touché! - Kensi happily said.

- So you aren't mad at me anymore? - Deeks asked.

- No. - Kensi replied.

- Good. - Deeks muttered, while he sat down in the armchair near him.

- You though I was mad, baby? - Kensi unintentionally said.

- Wait, wait, wait! Kensi Marie Blye just called me ' Baby '? We're moving forward. - Deeks couldn't let the moment go by.

Kensi blushed and tried to talk to him anyway.

- Deeks...

- You love me Kens... - He was talking in a joke tone.

- We can't use our names remember? It was the nicknames thing last night. We already talked about it. - Kensi said.

- And now you accept the nicknames thing? Ouch, like i once said, its a love story. - Deeks was kidding but he blushed anyway.

- And where does that comment let us? - Kensi asked trying to get the conversation to a serious level.

- I don't know, do you know? - He answered her question with a question, and he knew that they both hated it when that happens.

- I...


	5. Chapter 5 - Let Me Go

- You love me Kens… - He was talking in a joke tone.

- We can't use our names remember? It was the nicknames thing last night. We already talked about it. – Kensi said.

- And now you accept the nicknames thing? Ouch, like I once said, it's a love story. –Deeks was kidding but he blushed anyway.

-And where does that comment let us? – Kensi asked trying to get the conversation to a serious level.

- I don't know, do you know? – He answered her question with a question, and he knew that the both hated it when that happens.

- I really have no idea. – Said Kensi, sick and tired of the sexual tension that was going on between them.

- Okay, so where does that leave us? – Asked Deeks, also tired of the heavy atmosphere between him and his partner.

- You can't keep doing that, you can't keep answering my questions with questions! – Exclamated Kensi, angry already.

- Why not? – Asked Deeks, also angry and very sad.

- You have terrible communication skills! – Said Kensi, looking at her partner with a death glare.

- Now you're the one who never says what she means! – Exclaimed Deeks, remembering all the things he had done to show Kensi how he felt for her, and how she never said a word about any of those things.

- That's not true and you know it! – Said Kensi, feeling a mix of emotions.

- Oh yeah? Then say, or maybe do, something you actually mean! – Exclaimed Deeks, waiting for Kensi to express how she truly felt for him like he did when he first kissed her.

Kensi walked out of the room, in tears.

Kensi knew what he wanted her to do, but she couldn't just do it without saying anything like he did, she didn't want to left him standing here with nothing said at all, but she didn't knew what to say, that's why she ran away.

Deeks wanted an answer, he followed her till the kitchen where she sat down. He pulled a chair and had a sit.

- Kensi, I'm sorry for my behavior. I can't make you say anything you don't want to say. Can we just forget we ever had this conversation and go back to be "just partners"? – Asked Deeks, kinda lying, 'cause he didn't wanted to be just partners with Kensi. In fact, they were never "just partners". They always had their thing, that ingredient that made their partnership distinct, different from the others.

- No. – Said Kensi, surprising Deeks with her answer.

- So hummm... What do you wanna do about us? – Asked Deeks, nervous and with his hands sweaty.

- I don't know, but I do know what I feel for you and I also know that's never going to change. I just need some time and space, and I also know that you understand my situation and that you're giving them to me, because you always understand me when no one else does. – Declarated Kensi, worried that Deeks might be disappointed with her.

- Of course! We both need some time and space, and I want you to know that you're never going to lose my friendship, no matter what. – Said Deeks, trying to light up the air.

- Thanks! I know I can always count on you! – Said Kensi, relieved.

- Yeah! Hey, are you hungry? Because I'm starved and I'd love to have a cronut. What do you think? – Asked Deeks, trying to change the subject.

- Sure! – Exclamated Kensi, excited for a delicious cronut.

They both knew that there were no cronuts in LA, so they ate something random. The time went by and it was already dinner time, the neighbors arrived for dinner as planned and while they were all sat on the living room table they started to introduce some talk to get some more information about the supposed killers.

- So Kelly, Josh, what do you do for a living? – Asked Deeks.

- Well hummm... I'm a teacher and my wife's a nurse. What about you two? – Asked the man.

- I'm a doctor and Justin's an engineer. Where do you work Kelly? We might work in the same hospital! – Said Kensi, trying to get some information from the killer.

- I work at St. John's hospital. – Said Kelly, lying.

- That's odd! I work there too and I never saw you there! That's really weird, don't you think Justin? – Asked Kensi.

- Of course I do, that can't be a coincidence, right Kelly? -Asked Deeks.

- Of course it's a coincidence! Now, if you excuse me, I'll go to the bathroom! – Exclamated the killer, mad already.

- May I go to the kitchen to get a glass of water please? – Asked Josh, looking with a death glare at Kensi and Deeks.

- Of course, knock yourself out! - Said Kensi and Deeks, in unison. In that precise moment, they got a text message from ops, saying that their cover had been blown up. They picked up their guns and broke the bathroom door, where Kelly was with a gun pointed at them.

- Federal agents, put the gun down! – Screamed Kensi and Deeks. In that moment, Josh came from the kitchen and shot Deeks. Kensi immediately wanted to shoot Josh and Kelly but they ran away. She put on her knees and tried to talk to her partner, who was bleeding very much.

- Deeks, are you here? Please talk to me! – Exclamated Kensi, very worried.

- Kensi, if I die... – Said Deeks, with a weak voice.

- Don't even think about it! You are not going to die, everything's gonna be okay! I called an ambulance already and they're on their way. – Said Kensi, with tears on her eyes.

- Just listen to me, Kens... If I pass away, I don't wanna die with regrets, so I'm going to tell you how I feel for you. I love you and I don't wanna have to hide it anymore. – Declared Deeks, also with tears on his eyes.

- Please, stop! Just stop, nothing's going to happen to you, I promise! – Screamed Kensi, crying.

- Just let me go, please... – Whispered Deeks, also crying.


	6. Chapter 6 - Frozen Lake

- Please, stop! Just stop, nothing's going to happen to you, I promise! – Screamed Kensi, crying.

- Just let me go, please... – Whispered Deeks, also crying.

This said, Deeks closed his eyes and Kensi, who thought he had passed away, started crying compulsively, while holding his face. The ambulance got there in two minutes and they had to call another ambulance to drive Kensi to the hospital a few minutes later, because she wasn't feeling good and she couldn't stop crying. However, Deeks didn't die. He was just injured but, it was not the first time he got shot, he was a fighter who fought to live. The only person who gave him the strength to fight was Kensi. She was the one that got him through the torture, so she could get him through literally everything.

When he woke up, he was feeling a bit dizzy but Kensi was by his side, like she always had been. They looked at each other, that look... Deeks was the one breaking the ice.

- Good morning Kensi.

- Hi, are you feeling alright? Should I call the nurse? - Kensi worriedly asked.

- I am okay, it just hurts a little bit, and it's going to get better. - Deeks answered.

- Callen and Sam were only phoned this morning, they are on their ways to the hospital - Kensi added.

- I thought that they would leave us here alone, I was thinking about finishing that conversation we had last night. - Deeks looked kind of disappointed.

- I don't know if it is the right time now. - Kensi said - you aren't in your best condition.

- Calm down Kens, talking never killed a men. - Deeks really wanted to talk about his feelings for her, but this time, Kensi was scared, of losing him.

- I am not sure that it is true but that's nice, okay, go ahead, say what you wanna say. - Kensi took a deep breathe.

- I want you to know that, once again, you were my _safe place_, when the doctors asked me to think of a beautiful place, I thought about your pretty brown eyes, it helped like always. - Deeks slowly talked.

- Listen Deeks, we are both standing on a frozen lake. And don't ask me what that means, I know you actually do. - A tear fell from her eyes in that moment.

- I do. - Deeks replied.

- Good. - Kensi mumbled.

- Good. - Deeks said trying to move his body a little closer to Kensi. - Come closer?

- Why? - Kensi sat in the hospital bed next to him.

- You didn't eat the jelly this time. - Deeks showed a little smile.

- I didnt. It was a long night, I was too busy to eat. - Kensi said.

- Did I just heard that?_ Kensalina_ was too busy to eat? - Deeks tried to joke.

- Don't play me Deeks. You almost broke the promise last night. I am talking serious, I was really worried about you. - Kensi cried.

- Ouch, come on Fern, I am just fine, I am glad you're here with me, I am not the kind of guy that breaks promises. - Deeks tried to clean up her tears.

- And I kept thinking about something you said. - Kensi added.

- I know, I saw that in your eyes. - Deeks leisurely said.

- And, does that mean that you...? - Kensi was hesitant.

- If I said it, it's because it does. - Deeks answered.

- And where does that leave us? - Kensi asked.

- I dunno, you didn't tell me how you feel. - Deeks said.

- I... I... I feel the same. I mean, I gotta start talking about 'our thing' in a different way right now, and I don't really care that this isn't the right place, I feel like this is the right time. - Kensi spoke.

- To say something? - Deeks looked surprised because Kensi was finally saying something about their relationship.

- I love you too. - Kensi said.

- That's pretty good, I guess. - Deeks smiled. - Come here.

Kensi got her head closer to his, and Deeks pressed a little kiss against her lips.

- I am sure. - Deeks added.

In that precise moment, Callen and Sam opened the door of the room and saw them kissing. They were very surprised, even though they knew that was going to happen one day. Kensi and Deeks immediately stopped kissing and blushed. The team leader broke the ice.

- That was a bird in that window, G? - Sam asked trying to avoid the subject.

Callen looked around the room, there wasn't a window there.

- Bad point, Sam, you just screwed that up. - G said.

- How are you Deeks? - Sam asked.

- I am pretty sure he feels better now. - Callen added.

Kensi looked down. And Deeks answered:

- I am actually fine now. Can someone call the nurse?

- What's wrong Deeks? - Kensi was worried.

Sam went out of the room and he called a nurse.

- Mr. Deeks, are you feeling ok? - The nurse asked.

- Yeah, I just wanna know if anyone knows when can I get off of this hospital, I'd surely rather to be in my house than to be here. - Deeks smiled.

- I'm pretty sure you're not able to go home now Deeks. - Kensi said.

- I'm sorry, Sir, I'll ask the doctor, but you got shot, I don't think that it is the right time to go home. - The nurse answered.

- I work in LAPD, I have been shot a few times. - Deeks added.

The doctor got in the room with a little woman.

Hetty looked at Deeks with a concerned look. She was worried about him. Just the thought of losing another agent caused her shivers. She saw how close he and Kensi were and she was pretty happy about it, but she couldn't forget the fact that work comes first in their life as a team.

- Mr. Deeks, I see you're fine. - Hetty softly smiled.

- You got me Hetty. - Deeks laugh.

- I talked to the doctor - Hetty looked at the doctor and then she looked back to Deeks - And, like you might know from the other times you've been in the hospital for similar reasons, you can go home tonight, and you might want your partner to take care of you...

- But can I go home now? - Deeks asked, trying to avoid the sleepover that Hetty had just suggested.

- No, you can't, after dinner, Mr. Deeks. - The doctor answered.

- You two might want to know about this, the case you were undercover into was well succeeded. - Hetty added.

- That is good, I guess. - Kensi said.

- It's our job. - Deeks kept talking - Getting the bad guys to the jail and do it with style.

- And Mrs. Blye, I'll give you this time without work. I want you tomorrow in OPS, me and Director Granger have something to inform you.

- Can I at least know what's about? - Kensi asked.

Hetty looked around the room and finally talked:

- It's a _frozen lak_e, Mrs Blye, it's_ confidential_.


End file.
